Historically, information has been documented on paper and stored in filing systems for subsequent review and use. In office environments, paper-based information, such as correspondence, client or product data and other forms of work product are recorded on paper and stored in file folders, typically organized according to the information retrieval behavior and characteristics of the particular office environment involved.
With the advent of computer-based storage systems, more and more business information has been stored in computer files. The use of computers for the storage of information can include storage of the information in the internal memory of a computer system or on external storage media, such as computer disks, commonly referred to as floppy disks.
While larger businesses may be able to afford the cost of a computer system having a sufficiently large internal memory for storage of all their computer-based information, smaller businesses and firms typically rely on external storage devices, such as the disks, for storing their computer-based information.
As computer-based storage systems have not completely been replaced by paper-based storage systems, the need to coordinate and cross-reference the information stored in file folders and the information stored on disks remains. While file names for computer files can be used to correlate particular stored documents with the associated file folders, these file names are not apparent from the external appearance of the disks. Under the conventional practice of storing a collection of disks at a computer operator's desk in stacked registry, the practice of repetitively inserting and checking a series of disks to locate the file needed is both inefficient and quite prevalent in the business world.
One known technique for reducing the time necessary to locate desired computer files is to provide indexing labels on the outer surfaces of the disks stored in the stacked registry. This system can be unreliable as it requires attention to the creation of an appropriate label at the time a disk is first used or a particular file is first stored on the disk. Additionally, correction to the index may be necessary if the computer file name is changed. In practice, this indexing and labeling system may not be followed by personnel in a busy office environment.
Sleeves for storing disks in three-ring binders, hanging file frames, and expandable pockets are known, but these devices are primarily designed for archival purposes and do not eliminate the need to manually index the information stored on the disks. Moreover, these devices are not adapted for transport of the computer disks in association with related paper-based documents as the sleeves provide no means for retaining the disks during movement, nor are the papers able to be secured in transport.